


Malang

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Aamir Khan - Fandom, Dhoom | Blast (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	Malang

萨希尔从黑暗中醒来。

他缓缓睁开眼，那一刹那他思维混沌，紧接着剧烈的疼痛唤醒了他全身的感知，仿佛全身的骨骼碎裂成无数锋利的碎片，一点一点切割着他遍布全身的神经末梢，他死死捂住太阳穴，痛得几乎要吼出声来。

这是哪里？

萨希尔晃晃头，尝试着起身，他稍微活动着胳膊和腿，身体上有几处划痕，出血已经被止住，似乎内脏有些伤，他不清楚，但好在没有骨折。

上帝恩赐，命运天定。他心中默念。

月亮在天空很高的地方，月色并不亮，萨希尔摸索着站起来，脚下怪石嶙峋，远处传来鸟的叫声，萨希尔喘着气，喉咙因脱水而肿痛。

他试图理清事情的头绪，但头痛依然剧烈，他依稀记得为了保住萨马尔的性命，和警察谈判后，他从堤坝上毅然跳下，命悬一线之际萨马尔死死抓住了他的手，然后他微笑着，就像平时面对要出门做事的萨希尔一样，问道：“你去哪里？”

然后两人从万里高空径直坠落下去。

“萨马尔。”萨希尔喃喃自语。

他没有死，萨马尔应该也在附近，萨马尔，萨马尔在哪里？

他们不会分开，他们不能分开，他说过他绝不会放开自己的手——

“萨马尔——”他扶着身边的一块巨石站起身，脚步踉跄跌撞走上前，看到了之前被挡住视线的那一侧，萨马尔赫然倒在地上，手里抓着一个破烂肮脏的的矿泉水瓶，里面的水已经洒了一大半。

萨马尔——

萨希尔心底一颤，猛地扑到他身边。他把萨马尔的身体翻过来，面部朝上，哆哆嗦嗦地把手探到鼻子下，试了试他的鼻息，呼吸还在，但很微弱，萨希尔的手猛然一抖，他亲吻着萨马尔的额头，温度太高了，萨马尔的嘴唇都已然干裂。萨希尔一把抓过萨马尔手里的塑料水瓶，想喂给他，又顿了一下，自己对着瓶嘴喝了一口，确认水是正常的，才一点一点浸在萨马尔的嘴唇上，舌尖上，小心翼翼把水全喂了进去。

萨希尔的心里满是痛苦。直到这时，他才有力气打量着萨马尔的身体。萨马尔的衣服破破烂烂，似乎是坠下时被树枝挂到了，破烂的衣服下，身体上的伤口触目惊心，萨希尔双手颤抖着，一点一点脱去他的衣服，又把自己的衬衣为他套上。他拿起塑料瓶子跑去打水，瓶子不知什么时候已经被他揉得不成样子了，他跑到水流边，水流很浅，灌满一瓶的时间竟是如此漫长，回去的道路又似乎遥远得看不到边。虚空中仿佛有个时钟指针在疯狂地一圈圈转动，萨希尔心急如焚，萨马尔伤成那个样子，他真的害怕萨马尔会消失，会突然不见。

他的萨马尔。

回去的时候萨希尔用尽了力气奔跑，事实上一去一回打满水才用了几分钟而已。他从衣服上扯下一块干净的布料，浸湿后轻轻擦拭萨马尔的脸和身体。萨马尔的高烧一时半会儿很难退下去，他从来没有一刻比此时更需要酒精和消炎药。

过去很多年，萨希尔都曾设想过自己的死亡，可能自己是由于盗窃银行失手被枪杀，可能是因为逃亡过程中走投无路而自绝，又或者是被抓关入牢狱郁郁而终……在他的每一个设想中，萨马尔都会安安静静地坐在家里，没有人会知道他，没人会伤害他，自己会为他铺好接下去的路。

可如今自己完好无损，萨马尔却半个身子都坠入了地狱。

 

萨希尔再次醒来的时候天已经亮了，阳光直射下来，萨希尔眼前一片阴凉，再仔细一看，是萨马尔举了树叶遮在萨希尔的眼睛上。

他什么时候醒的？

萨希尔伸手打落了树叶，死死握住萨马尔的那只手。他张了张嘴，嗓子却哽咽了，发不出一点声音，眼泪却落了下来。

“……别担心。”萨马尔笑了起来。

“萨马尔……”萨希尔试了试他额头的温度，似乎还是烧，但已经比昨晚低了很多。

“我们还活着？”萨希尔问。

“当然，”萨马尔说，“落下来的最后，我，拉住了你。我是天使……天使是不落地的。”

“天使。”萨希尔发出短促的笑，他回忆起小时候有一次在家里，爸爸背着萨马尔，正好被他撞到，他感到好气又好笑：“你还背着他？他已经不是小孩子了。”

萨马尔却骄傲地扬着下巴，说：“我是爸爸的天使，天使是不落地的。”

“天使，”那时候他说，“你是披萨，我要吃掉你。”

萨希尔把耳朵轻轻地贴在萨马尔的胸膛上，听着他的心跳声一声一声清晰有力，他嗅了嗅鼻子，萨马尔身上是扑鼻而来的血腥气，哪有什么披萨的味道。

“没有，披萨味。”萨马尔想着同样的事情，又傻傻地笑了起来，“现在是，奶油咖喱的味道。”

“奶油咖喱？”萨希尔说，“就算你变成土豆咖喱，我也要吃掉你。”

其实如果非要说味道的话，萨马尔身上应该是木头的气息。他一直被藏起来，小时候躲在马戏团后面的房子里，躲在变魔术的木头箱子里，后来爸爸没了，马戏团也没了，他和萨希尔就像两只无巢可归的幼鸟，羽翼未丰便奄奄一息。他们风餐露宿，东躲西藏——藏的还是萨马尔，有很长一段时间他们都住在一间破烂废弃的木屋里，萨希尔出去想办法弄到钱，他就望着房顶等他回来。

以前他们的衣服总是胡乱穿，很多时候萨马尔并不喜欢穿萨希尔的衣服，那太过束缚，他想变成自己，想呼吸到自由的空气。但后来慢慢的，也就习惯起来，甚至有些贪恋那衣服上的味道，是掺杂着外面的风雨尘土的气息，沁入心脾，使他安心。萨马尔也说不清这到底是为什么。

萨马尔，他什么都能看见，什么都知道，他知道一枚久藏的银戒指价值多少钱甚至精确到分，他能从移动中的针孔摄像头的画面里画出整个银行大楼的建筑构造图，但是他理不清这种感觉的背后究竟掩藏着怎样的情感。

这常常让他感到迷惘。

此时此刻他身上穿着萨希尔的衬衣，阳光正好，微风拂过，不远的地方水声淙淙，抬眼就能看到一座巨大的堤坝拔地而起，巍峨耸立如同一面与尘世隔离的墙，他们在墙下生死相依，就像过去童年的很多时光。

萨希尔去取了些水，又四处找到了些野生的水果，堤坝之下树木丛生，野果倒也常见，只是口味堪忧。他们坐在一起聊了很多事情，关于童年，关于爸爸，关于马戏团，关于萨马尔被关在房间里的那些时间，他们已经很久没有这样敞开说话了，在过去那些复仇的日子里，沉默才是对感情最佳的慰藉。

 

“我们回去吗？”最后，萨马尔问。

“去哪？”萨希尔问。

“回家。”萨马尔说。

“你知道的，马戏团已经回不去了。”

“我知道，但是还有……”萨马尔试图解释。

但他突然顿住了，他歪歪脑袋，“你听到了吗？”萨马尔问。

“没有。”萨希尔快速回答。

萨马尔又歪歪头：“有声音的，好像是……”

“我说没有！”萨希尔大吼。

萨马尔吓得缩了脖子：“你又，生什么气？你听？声音更近了，就在头上。好像是……是阿丽娅。”

萨马尔循着声音望过去，正欲起身回应——就在这时，萨希尔牢牢抓住了他的手腕，硬生生把他扯了回去！

“你做什么？”萨马尔一时错愕。

“那，那是阿丽娅，”萨马尔拍了拍萨希尔伸过来的手，力道轻柔得就像某种抚慰，“不是警察，是阿丽娅，我们可以回去……”

“弟弟。”萨希尔突然开口，随后紧紧抱住他。

萨马尔吃了一惊，随即一种古怪的热流在胸腔里蔓延开。记忆中萨希尔从没有叫过他“弟弟”，事实上他们之间连称呼都是很少见的，生命中的绝大部分时间他们都待在一起，像朋友更像同谋，对于心有灵犀的双胞胎来说，语言很多时候反而是种障碍。

很多时候萨希尔会直接叫他的名字，或者在他心情好的时候，戏谑地称呼他为“伟大的萨马尔殿下”。但他并不是什么殿下，他不会自己系鞋带，生活要靠萨希尔来养，但是他会做饭。童年那些饥饿难耐的时光里，他总有办法把过期的变质的食物变得有办法咽下去，以节省萨希尔头破血流才弄回来的食物和金钱。那真的是一段异常艰苦的时光，没有阳光天昏地暗，一年年的沉默中两人悄无声音地抽枝发芽，相互依靠枝叶交错长成了如今的模样。

萨希尔叫他弟弟，其实是一种无声的狡猾的示弱。他把自己往常处于主导的位置让出来，用这个词暗暗提醒着他，他们两个才是骨肉无间，他们本来才是最亲密。

萨希尔总有办法使萨马尔改变心意。他的哥哥从来都是这样，懂得利用人的优点和缺陷，擅于操纵人与人之间的关系，但是他爱他，他无可奈何。

“萨马尔——”遥远的地方，阿丽娅的声音还在回荡。

“弟弟。”萨希尔一遍又一遍叫着他，把头埋进他胸腔里，贪婪着霸占着他的身体。

萨马尔紧紧握住他的手，刹那间一声清脆的鸟叫在山崖间荡起阵阵回响，他想起幼时对父亲的那句承诺：绝不放开他的手，绝不把他丢下。

 

或许人人都有个秘密，不愿和其他人分享。

现在，他们两个有了共同的秘密。

 

END.


End file.
